


Birds and the Bees

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Bobby rolled over with a sigh, his bedroom is a mess. _Ju_ _st like my life_

He grimaces as he rolls out of the bed. He walks into the bathroom and grimaces at the mess even more.   
“I gotta sort this damn place out” He says to no one in particular. He grabs all of the dirty clothing from the floor. He grabs the clothes from his bedroom floor too, and walks down to the washing machine in the basement. He sorts the clothing into three piles: shirts, brown clothes and jeans. He throws the brown clothes into the machine with some detergent and leaves it to wash them, before heading up to the kitchen to start cleaning the pantry, throwing away too much bread and milk.   
  
3 bin bags and one almost-vomit later, he walks out to the trash bin and is surprised to find the Winchesters and Crowley all stood outside of his house.  
“Excuse me” He says loud enough for all to hear. When Crowley turns to face him, Bobby _swears_ he can feel his heart in his throat. The demon winks at him and leaves the area, leaving Dean cursing. Bobby rolls his eyes and walks back downstairs. He empties the washing machine and puts the wet clothes in the dryer, putting his jeans into the washing machine with detergent.

“BOBBY?” Dean calls from the doorway.  
“Down here” Bobby says and sweeps the floor slightly. Sam walks down to him.  
“Hey Bobby, you mind if we stay for a few days? Dean hustled the rest of our money away for a motel” Sam said, obviously angry.  
“Sure, I’m gonna need one of you idjits to drive me to the store later though” Bobby said.   
“Sure, I’ll take you when you say” Sam said before walking back upstairs. Bobby rolled his eyes and continued sweeping before walking upstairs.  
“Not gonna get it cleaned this weekend” He sighed.  
  
True to their word, Dean and Sam left 4 days later, a case in Florida which provided them with a motel. Bobby looked around his shack, which was messier as expected. Sam had pottered around, helping Bobby. Dean on the other hand, he’d just fixed up Baby and a couple of the trucks in the yard. Bobby didn’t mind though, he sold one to a hunter for a few hundred bucks, which he put in his safe. Crowley appeared in front of the shack just after the Winchesters had left, but he didn’t make any move to visit the older hunter. Instead he kicked the dust before going back to Hell to torture some lowly demon to vent his supressed feelings for the hunter, who he loved.

Bobby grabbed a sweeping brush and began sweeping through the kitchen, collecting all the dust in a small bucket before throwing it into the trash can. He continued cleaning the room until he heard a faint whoosh of air behind him. He assumed it was an Angel, most likely Castiel or Anna, who frequently borrowed his library to learn more human traditions.   
“Mr Singer” Crowley said softly. Bobby turned around, almost hitting the Demon in the head with a sweeping brush.

  
“Haven’t even said hello and you’re attacking me, although it won’t affect me if you hit me with _that_ ” Crowley chuckled. Bobby rolled his eyes.   
“Shouldn’t give me a heart attack, ya damn idjit” Bobby said.   
“Alright, sorry” Crowley said. Bobby smiled.  
“Why’re you here anyway?” Bobby asked.  
“Wow, feeling the love” Crowley said and hopped onto a counter.   
“Not like that, you just don’t usually visit me so I don’t expect to have the king of Hell sat on my kitchen counter” Bobby said. Crowley shrugged and watched as Bobby removed his hat, to brush some hair back. Crowley bit back a moan, wishing it was his hands doing that action.   
“Just came to visit my favourite hunter” Crowley muttered, surprised he hadn’t been thrown in a demon trap yet. Instead, he watched as Bobby went to the pantry and grabbed some pasta and cheese.

“You stayin’ for dinner?” The hunter asked as he grabbed two pans.   
“Sure, want some wine, candles and a rose to make it a proper date?” The demon grinned watching as the hunter rolled his eyes.  
“Take that as a yes then” The demon grinned and snapped his fingers. True to his word, he had made the table gain a table cloth that looked like it was one of Moose’s shirts. There was a candle flickering in the centre of the table, with a red rose beside it. There are two glasses of wine too, the bottle in an ice bucket. Crowley grinned to Bobby.   
“Wow, you weren’t kiddin’” The hunter chuckled.  
“I never kid about dating” Crowley grinned and sat at the table, watching as Bobby finished the food and plated it up, and got some bread on a plate.   
“So…why are ya here?”  Bobby asked as he sat down. Crowley shrugged; mouth full of cheesy pasta and bread. Bobby rolled his eyes and chuckled, wiping away some cheese sauce from the Demon’s mouth. 

“I’m surprised” Bobby said a few hours later, they were watching a Clint Eastwood movie on his sofa, the demon occasionally nodding off on his shoulder.   
“Oh really, why’s that?” Crowley asked, resting his head on the hunter’s shoulder.  
“Well for one, you’re using me as a damn pillow, and second, you’ve eaten and almost fallen asleep while here, things I’ve never known a demon to do” Bobby said and turned the movie on low.   
“Well…you know how women get periods, demons kinda have something similar, instead of bleeding, they release pheromones which signal to other demons that you’re available for mating…kinda like an omega and their heats. It’s my time so I thought ‘go see the hunter, he can hide me away for a few days’” Crowley said and smiled. Bobby chuckled slightly, imagining a demon on their period.   
“Hey! Stop thinking about it” Crowley said from his position which had changed so his head was casually resting in Bobby’s lap. Bobby rolled his eyes.   
“Shouldn’t mention it to me, I’m just imagining you PMS-ing to some demons” Bobby laughed. Crowley rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
“That’s what I do all the time” He smirked. Bobby laughed louder and rubbed Crowley’s shoulder.  Bobby smiled softly.   
“I’m surprised you came to me though, I mean, I’m a hunter and you’re the king of hell. Crowley shrugged and shifted so he could wrap an arm around Bobby’s middle. Bobby eventually fell asleep, snoring softly.

Bobby chuckled when he awoke and found the demon asleep on his lap like a damn dog. Bobby chuckled and slid out from beneath him, covering the demon in a blanket and silently making his way into the kitchen, where he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and contemplated grabbing a glass, before just taking a swig from the bottle that would make anyone else drunk, but it had little to no effect on him as he wiped away the remnants that lingered on his lips, like one particular kiss he shared several years ago. He lost himself in the way their tongue danced with his own, a hand grasping at the shorter hairs on the base of his skull, holding his head in place. And that kiss, well it was shared with the demon asleep on his sofa, snoring louder than that damned Dean Winchester, who blames it on his moose of a brother.

Crowley awoke when he felt the cold material of the sofa, rather than the warm material of Bobby’s worn, faded jeans. He yawned and sat up, frowning slightly. He walked into the kitchen and saw the hunter staring out of the window.  
“Hey Bobcat, I’m over here” Crowley said and smirked. Bobby rolled his eyes and smiled, rolling his eyes.  
“Yeah you are” He chuckled. Crowley smiled and kissed Bobby deeply, pushing him against the counter. Bobby moaned as Crowley pushed the hat off of Bobby’s head and tugged on the shorter hairs at the base of his neck.   
“What the fuckity fuck?” Dean exclaimed from the doorway.   
“Aw someone needs to learn about the birds and the bees, but not for now” Crowley smirked, dropping to his knees in front of Bobby. He forced the door to slam shut, making the whole shack shake with the force of it.

Dean only grimaced and left as he heard the moans from the kitchen.


End file.
